Talk:Set Free (Map Game)
UN Section Here is the UN Section, where players can conduct international treatises, convene the UN Security Council, ask for sanctions against a specific nation and do all sorts of the things the UN can do. The Revised Outer Space Treaty of 2026 Preamble In light of recent events of the American government's militarization of space, we, the People's Republic of China, hereby wish for a revision of the Outer Space Treaty of 1967. The original Outer Space Treaty of 1967, we see, has hereby been called for revision because of the fact that it has been unable to prevent the militarization of space, and we feel that since such militarization has become inevitable, we propose that the treaty be revised. As a result, the following revisions are to be done to the Treaty. Article XVIII #Article II and Article IV section 2 are to be repealed by the UN General Assembly. #Article IV Section 1 will remain in place, due to fear of nuclear annihilation. Any additional proposals are welcome to the UN General Assembly. Aye *'''China [[User:Ace009|Graham Industries. Creating the future, today.]] ([[User talk:Ace009|talk]]) 19:08, June 2, 2015 (UTC)''' *'''Russia [[User:Toby2|Toby2: THEY CALL ME]] [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!'']]''' Nay *'''South Africa [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!''']] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|Free potatoes]]) 19:30, June 2, 2015 (UTC)''' *Iran - [[User:Saturn120|'''Saturn120''']] 20:00, June 2, 2015 (UTC) *Indonesia 20:03, June 2, 2015 (UTC) *Nigeria Rejects this idea, seeing it as a tool for developed nations to gain leverage over less developed nations. *'''The United Kingdom rejects this idea and as this is a firm way of keeping world peace and our enemies suppressed. [[User:ScottyD123|ScottyD]] ([[User talk:ScottyD123|talk]]) 01:30, June 3, 2015 (UTC)''' *'''The United States rejects revisions to the treaty, due to the ODIN program being merely a tool of self-defense and to ensure our sovereignty''' [[User:Erizium|Erizium]] ([[User talk:Erizium|talk]]) Discussion For those of you whom are unable to understand the Outer Space Treaty of 1967, here is the original document in HTML: http://www.unoosa.org/oosa/en/SpaceLaw/gares/html/gares_21_2222.html. This session of the UN General Assembly is now adjourned. The Assembly has hereby decided not to revise the Outer Space Treaty of 1967, and shall remain as it is for now - UN SecGen Marlene Sander. UN Sanctions on South Africa (2026) Preamble South Africa is violating international law by attempting to incorparte the people's of Swaziland into their nation through the use of force. The nation of Nigeria belives that the UN should act to stop the expansion of South Africa and prevent the establishment of a dangerous precedent. Nigerian Proposed Course of Action Nigeria belives that the UN issue and enforce sanctions against South Africa to deter and hopefully end expansion from the agressive nation. Should the sanctions fail, Nigeria propouses using peacekeepers to defend Swaziland. Should that fail, then the UN should use Offensive PKO's to halt the expansion of South Africa. UN General Assembly Aye '''United Kingdom'''''': '''We vote yes for sanctions on South Africa as they are violating international law by invading Swaziland against the will of the citizens. '''United States of America: '''We vote yes on sanctions against South Africa due to them invading Swaziland for no apparent purpose '''India: '''We vote aye because of the unprovoked aggression South Africa has shown Nay * Discussion The UN will consider using sanctions against South Africaa at the present time. The UN will hereby hold a General Assembly vote, and an additional vote from the UN Security Council on military intervention against South Africa. The session is open to vote. - UN SecGen Marlene Sander Additional UN Security Council Meeting on Direct Interference against South Africa Aye * Nay * Discussion Map I found an [http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/fc/No_colonies_blank_world_map.png excellent map for this map game.] And it's the best I found, and just colour Ukraine and Georgia Russia's colour. Or just google 'Blank World Map' - QC Big Nations Shouldn't there be certain criteria to play as nations like the US. Like, the way it's set up people like Eric could become US. I feel like certain nations shouldnt be open to everyone. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!''']] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|Free potatoes]]) 11:39, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Examples being? [[User:Ace009|Graham Industries. Creating the future, today.]] ([[User talk:Ace009|talk]]) 15:15, May 28, 2015 (UTC) He literally just gave the US as an example [[User:Daxus Inferno|Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness]] ([[User talk:Daxus Inferno|talk]]) 23:07, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, I suppose that makes sense. [[User:Ace009|Graham Industries. Creating the future, today.]] ([[User talk:Ace009|talk]]) 05:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Also, I don't think we should allow Scraw to be France, if we're going to set a criteria [[User:Daxus Inferno|Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness]] ([[User talk:Daxus Inferno|talk]]) 18:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I don't see Scar as suited to be a UN Security Council member. Idk about Erizium, don't know much about him [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!''']] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|Free potatoes]]) 13:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Well, alright. Scarlet is to be transferred to a third world country in Africa. [[User:Ace009|Graham Industries. Creating the future, today.]] ([[User talk:Ace009|talk]]) 13:46, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Erizium also played the US in [http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Treaty_of_Amiens_(Map_Game)#1808.5 Treaty of Amiens] . He may need some watching but I think he can do it. [[User:Daxus Inferno|Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness]] ([[User talk:Daxus Inferno|talk]]) 18:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Revolution 9 CAN NOT be the UK [[User:Daxus Inferno|Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness]] ([[User talk:Daxus Inferno|talk]]) Climate Change I think we're going to need to do a lot of climate change-oriented mod events, and also factor it into deciding agricultural tiers. [[User:Daxus Inferno|Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness]] ([[User talk:Daxus Inferno|talk]]) 22:28, June 1, 2015 (UTC) True. In fact, Climate Change could also be a factor for WWIII and/or post-WWIII conflicts.[[User:Ace009|Graham Industries. Creating the future, today.]] ([[User talk:Ace009|talk]]) 23:05, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Old Tiers Economic Tiers '''Tier 5 (+25)''' -United States -People's Republic of China (Hong Kong and Macau included) '''Tier 4 (+20)''' -Japan -India -Germany -Brazil -United Kingdom -France -Russia -Mexico -South Korea -Saudi Arabia -Canada -Spain -Iran -Nigeria -Indonesia '''Tier 3 (+15)''' -Taiwan -Australia -Thailand -Egypt -Poland -Pakistan -Malaysia -Philippines -Argentina -the Netherlands -Colombia -South Africa -Bangladesh -Iraq -U.A.E. -Vietnam -Algeria -Singapore -Belgium -Kazakhstan -Sweden -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Romania -Venezuela -Qatar -Austria -Ukraine -Myanmar/Burma -Norway -Czech Republic -Morocco -Greece -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Israel '''Tier 2 (+10)''' -North Korea -Portugal -Denmark -Hungary -Ireland -Uzbekistan -Finland -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -New Zealand -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia '''Tier 1 (+5)''' -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Military Tiers '''Tier 5 (+15)''' -United States -People's Republic of China -Russian Federation -India '''Tier 4 (+12)''' -United Kingdom -France -Germany -South Korea -Japan -Israel -Turkey -Brazil -Indonesia '''Tier 3 (+9)''' -Italy -Australia -Saudi Arabia -Iran -Malaysia -Canada -Taiwan -Pakistan -Poland -Thailand -Vietnam -Sweden -Ukarine -Singapore -Algeria -Czech Republic -Switzerland -Mexico -South Africa -Norway -Austria -Malaysia -Spain -The Philippines -Syria -North Korea '''Tier 2 (+6)''' -Nigeria -Chile -Myanmar -Belarus -Ethiopia -Argentina -Finland -Morocco -UAE -Peru -Colombia -Bangladesh -Uzbekistan -Belgium -Romania -Portugal -Hungary -Venezuela -Azerbaijan -Jordan -Greece -Tunisia -Slovakia -Croatia -Kazakhstan -Bulgaria -Kenya -Oman -Serbia -Kuwait -Ecuador -Sri Lanka -Armenia -Georgia -Angola -Qatar -Kyrgyzstan -Yemen -New Zealand '''Tier 1 (+3)''' -Tajikistan -Niger -Bahrain -Nepal -Mongolia -Lebanon -Latvia -Bolivia -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Turkmenistan -Uganda -Lithuania -Chad -Guatemala -Zimbabwe -Cambodia -Ivory Coast -Dem. Rep of the Congo -Slovenia -Albania -Sudan -Afghanistan -Ghana -Honduras -Central African Republic -Paraguay -Nicaragua -Estonia -Uruguau -Cuba -El Salvador -Iraq -Namibia -Panama -Madagascar -Republic of the Congo -Laos -Gabon -Cameroon -Tanzania -South Sudan -Libya -Mali -Zambia -Mozambique -Somalia Technological Tiers Tier 5 (+20) -United States -Japan -Sweden -China -South Korea -Canada -United Kingdom -Singapore -Israel -Finland -Germany -Australia '''Tier 4 (+15)''' -India -Brazil -France -Russia -Saudi Arabia -United Arab Emirates -Canada -Iran -Spain -Taiwan -Vietnam -Malaysia -Poland -The Netherlands -Argentina -Australia '''Tier 3 (+10)''' -Thailand -the Philippines -South Africa -Belgium -Colombia -Greece -Morocco -Czech Republic -Norway -Qatar -Venezuela -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Austria -Indonesia -Romania '''Tier 2 (+5)''' -North Korea -Egypt -Pakistan -Nigeria -Bangladesh -Iraq -Algeria -Kazakhstan -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Ukraine -Portugal -Hungary -Denmark -New Zealand -Ireland '''Tier 1 (+2)''' -Uzbekistan -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Industrial Tiers '''Tier 5 (+30)''' -United States -Russia -China -India -Japan -Brazil -Germany -France -United Kingdom -South Korea -Turkey -Nigeria -Indonesia '''Tier 4 (+25)''' -Poland -Pakistan -Taiwan -the Philippines -Malaysia -Vietnam -Thailand -Canada -Australia -Singapore -Mexico -Argentina -Thailand -South Africa '''Tier 3 (+20)''' -Iran -Algeria -Venezeula -Colombia -Pakistan -Bangladesh -Egypt -Argentina -Iraq -Israel -UAE -Kazakhstan -Sweden -Switzerland -Chile -Peru -Romania -Venezuela -Qatar -Austria -Ukraine -Myanmar/Burma -Norway -Czech Republic -Morocco -Greece -Kuwait -Sri Lanka -Israel -the Netherlands '''Tier 2 (+15)''' -North Korea -Myanmar/Burma -Portugal -Denmark -Hungary -Ireland -Uzbekistan -Finland -Angola -Ethiopia -Ecuador -Sudan -Kenya -Azerbaijan -Libya -Tanzania -Oman -New Zealand -Slovakia -Dominican Republic -Belarus -Tunisia -Ghana -Guatemala -Bulgaria -Belgium -Syria -Turkmenistan -Yemen -Panama -Serbia -Uganda -Ivory Coast -Jordan -Lebanon -Lithuania -Croatia -Costa Rica -Cameroon -Zambia '''Tier 1 (+10)''' -Bolivia -Nepal -Democratic Republic of the Congo -Uruguay -Afghanistan -Cambodia -Paraguay -Bahrain -Slovenia -Latvia -Luxembourg -El Salvador -Laos -Mozambique -Gabon -Mongolia -Honduras -Trinidad and Tobago -Senegal -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Madagascar -Georgia -Estonia -Botswana -Burkina Faso -Chad -Albania -Brunei -Nicaragua -Republic of the Congo -Mali -South Sudan -Macedonia -Zimbabwe -Namibia -Cyprus -Tajikistan -Rwanda -Mauritius -Jamaica -Benin -Armenia -Niger -Papua New Guinea -Kyrgyzstan -Haiti -Mauritania -Guinea -Moldova -Kosovo -Malawi -Iceland -Malta -Equatorial Guinea -Sierra Leone -Togo -Suriname -Burundi -Montenegro -Bahamas -Swaziland -Bhutan -Eritrea -Fiji -Lesotho -Guyana -Maldives -Liberia -Barbados -Gambia -Timor-Leste -Djibouti -Cape Verde -Central African Republic -Belize -Guinea-Bissau -Seychelles -Antigua and Barbuda -Saint Lucia -San Marino -Comoros -Saint Kitts and Nevis -Grenada -Saint Vincent and the Grenadines -Solomon Islands -Samoa -Dominica -São Tomé and Príncipe -Vanuatu -Tonga -Palau -Federated States of Micronesia -Kiribati -Marshall Islands -Tuvalu Old Algorithm '''Location''' Location is how close the nation is to the place of the conflict. Goes by '''capital city'''. *At the war: +10 *Next to the war: +8 *Close to the war: +4 *Far from the war: -8 *Halfway around the world (separated by ocean): -10 *Outside Earth: -20 '''Tactical Advantage ''' *Attacker’s advantage: +3 *Defender’s advantage: +5 *Surprise attack: Attackers +6 *Home is island: Defenders +6 *Home is desert: Defenders +8 *Home is jungle/tropical: Defenders +10 *Home is tundra/arctic: Defenders +14 in winter, +10in spring *Home is space colony: Defenders: + 10 *Amphibious landing: Defenders +8 (yes, this means invaded islands will receive a +14 bonus) *Orbital Assault: Defender: +2 (This means that space colonies will receive a +10 bonus). *Orbital Bombardment: +7 *Air superiority: +6 *Naval superiority: +4 '''Strength''' *Every nation militarily helping with belligerents/defenders: +Military Tier *Every nation nonmilitarily helping with belligerents/defenders: +Military Tier/2 *Every vassal militarily helping with belligerents/defenderes: +Military Tier/2 *Every vassal nonmilitarily helping with belligerents/defenders: +Military Tier/4 *Every nation militarily occupied by nation: -1.5 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 '''Technology''' *Every nation militarily helping with belligerents/defenders: +Tech Tier *Every vassal militarily helping with belligerents/defenders: +Tech Tier *Total technology: +TotalTechTier/(Number of nations*.75) '''Motive''' *Life or death (country’s sovereign existence is threatened): +12 *Religious: +8 *Social/moral: +6 *Political: +5 *Economic: +2 *Total motive: TotalMotiveCount/(Number of nations*.75) '''Morale''' *Recent major military defeats (within past year): -2 per defeat *Extermination of conquered peoples: -3 *Motive is less than 6: -1 *War lasted beyond 7 years: -3 *Total motive: TotalMotiveCount/(Number of nations*.75) *Enemy's army is larger: -2 *Has more advanced technoloy than the enemy: +2 *Has more supplies than the enemy: +2 *Fighting hated enemy: +3 *Conscription: -3 '''Nuclear Weapons ''' *Strategic nuclear weapon use on capital city: +10 for belligerent, -10 for defendant (of nuke). +2 per additional nuke for belligerent, -2 per additional nuke for defendant. *Strategic nuclear weapon use on major city: +7 for belligerent, -10 for defendant (of nuke). +1.5 per additional nuke for belligerent, -1.5 per additional nuke for defendant. *Strategic nuclear weapon use on minor city: +5 for belligerent, -10 for defendant (of nuke). +1 per additional nuke for belligerent, -1 per additional nuke for defendant. *Tactical nuclear weapon use: +5 for first '''tactical''' nuke, +.5 per additional nuke. *Nuclear weapon use for belligerent: -5 morale this turn and next turn. *Nuclear weapon use for defendant: -2.5 morale this turn only. *Space Defense Shield: +15 for Defender and +12 for Belligerent. '''Industry''' *Full participation: +Industry Tier *Partial participation: +Industry Tier/2 '''Troop Numbers''' *(First digit in troop numbers + Number of digits in troop numbers)/1.5 *EX: 1,000,000 **(1+7)/1.5 = 5.66667 '''Chance''' Take the UTC time at that moment. (ie 21:32). Then, multiply those numbers. Any zeros count as one. *2*1*3*2= 8 Then take the declaring user's edit count. *ie 2831. Then divide the UTC number by the edit count. *8/2831= 0.00282585658 Multiply that number by pi *0.00282585658*pi= 0.00887318966 Take the fifth digit in the number then multiply by 1.5, and there's your chance. *7*1.5= 10.5 If anon user or NPC, use 1000 for edit count. On top of your main nation, vassals wil each receive .25 of your chance score. Fronts and Total Once added up, the total score is multiplied by 1.5 divided by the number of fronts. If there is only one front, disregard this part and simply use the total. Grand Total = Total*(1.5/Fronts) Result A score differential of 65 will mean that one side capitulates; the algorithm changes annually, so be careful! An advantage may disappear in a day. Build up your score differential until you win. *Originally created by PitaKang in Axis vs Allies: Resurrection. Adapted and modified by Ace009. Comments on Algorithim This algo is extremly lopsided. Score Differential of 45 is way to low when you get 50 points for technology. Either use a new Algo or rebalance this. [[User:Edgeofnight| #Praise]][[User talk:Edgeofnight|Roosevelt.]] 14:09, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Already working on resolving the issue now. [[User:Ace009|Graham Industries. Creating the future, today.]] ([[User talk:Ace009|talk]]) 15:54, May 29, 2015 (UTC) New Algorithim Tiers will go by increments of .5 MIlitary Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *USA *China *Russia Tier 2 (+8) *UK *France *India *Germany *Israel *South Korea *Canada Tier 3 (+6) *Turkey *Brazil *Japan *Italy *Indonesia *Pakistan *Australia Tier 4 (+4) *Switzerland *Iran *North Korea *Sweden *Mexico *Egypt *Nigeria (Permisson Granted by Ace) Tier 5 (+2) *Any Nation not listed above Economic Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *USA *China *Japan *Germany Tier 2 (+8) *UK *France *India *Brazil *Italy *Canada Tier 3 (+6) *Russia *Canada *Australia *South Korea *Spain *Mexico *Indonesia *Netherlands Tier 4 (+4) *Turkey *Saudi-Arabia *Switzerland *Nigeria *Sweden *Poland *Argentina Tier 5 (+2) *Any of the nations not listed above are in this tier Industrial Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *Japan *Russia *China *United States *Germany *South Korea *India *United Kingdom Tier 2 (+8) *Brazil *Nigeria *Mexico *Italy *France *South Africa *Turkey *Australia *Indonesia *Saudi Arabia Tier 3 (+6) *Vietnam *Argentina *Spain *Thailand *Venezuela *Colombia *Norway *Sweden *Pakistan *Poland *The Netherlands Tier 4 (+4) *Finland *Denmark *Algeria *Morocco *Greece *Kazahkstan *Ukraine *Malaysia Tier 5 (+2) *Any state not listed above is Tier 5 Argicultural Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *India *China *United States *Iran *Brazil Tier 2 (+8) *Indonesia *Pakistan *Argentina *Nigeria *Turkey *South Africa *Vietnam *France *Australia *Canada Tier 3 (+6) *Kazahkstan *United Kingdom *New Zealand *Colombia *Venezuela *Mexico *Kenya *Thailand *Myanmar *Japan *South Korea Tier 4 (+4) *Spain *Italy *Angola *Mozambique *Peru *The Philippines *Uzbekistan Tier 5 (+2) *Everyone Else Tech Tiers Tier 1 (+10) *Japan *USA *South Korea Tier 2 (+8) *Israel *Germany *Russia *UK *Finland *Canada *Singapore Tier 3 (+6) *France *Australia *China *Netherlands *Sweden *Italy *India Tier 4 (+4) *Brazil *Saudi-Arabia *UAE *Iran *Spain *Taiwan Tier 5 (+2) *Any not listed above Calculating Strength *L - 100% of Total Strength *M - 75% of Total Strength *S - 50% of Economy, Industry, Agriculture, and Tech *LV - 66% of Total Strength *MV - 33% of Total Strength *SV - 16% of Economy, Industry, Agriculture, and Tech *P - +Average Strength *LC - -Average Strength For each year you have been in the ongoing war *MC - -Average strength for every 2 years you have been in the ongoing war(50% average strength if you have only been in war for a year) *SC - -50% average strength for every 2 years you have been at war (Use 25% average strength if you have only been involved 1 year) *LVC - (66% of Total Strength)-Average Strength for every year *MVC - (33% of Total Strength)-Average Strength For Every 2 Years (user 50% for only 1 year) *SVC - (16% of Applied Strengths)-50% of Average Strength for every 2 years (Use 25% for 1 year) Key *L - Leader *M - Military Aider: Sends supplies and men *S - Supplier: Sends Weapons, Food, rations, etc. *P - Political Supporter: Issues Sanctions, condems the enemy, etc. *C - Concurrent Years of Fighting: For wars that last more than 1 turn. Location Goes by the center of your power *+10 to defender *''+8 For being at the location of the war'' *''+6 for being close to the location of the war'' *''+4 for being far from the war'' *''+2 for being extremly far from the war'' *+0 for being half-way around the globe. *-5 for being in Earth orbit or the Moon. *-10 for being Elsewhere in the Solar System and/or Outside the Solar System. Notice how some Locations are italicized. Take your average '''tier''' (Rounded to nearest whole number) and divide it from the location. Population *+1 for every digit in the population *+2 for having the larger population *+2 if your population is 4-5x larger than your oppenets *+5 if your population is 10-20x larger than your oppenets *+10 if your population is 21 or more times larger than your oppenets Numbers *Nation A/Oppenent. Then divide each result by the Military Tier. (use best possible score) Strategic Modifers *More Men than Enemy:+2 for having more men, then +2 for each order of magnitude *Larger Economy:+2 *Defender:+5 *Attacker:+1 *Fighting a gurellia war:+10 to defender, -15 to attacker. *Fighting against a State or centrlized movment:+3 *Fighting against a Non-State Actor or rebel group:-5 *Fighting in an Urban Enviorment:-5 to attacker, +5 to defender *Fighting in a Rural Enviorment:+1 to attacker, +3 to defender. *Larger Air Force:+2 *Larger Navy:+2 *Moderate Naval Dominance:+5 *Moderate Aerospace Dominance:+5 *Massive Naval Dominance:+8 *Massive Aerospace Dominance:+8 *State in economic disarray:-10 *''Fighting in Unfamilar enviorment:-10'' *''FIghting in (Or crossing) a major mountin range or desert:-5'' *''Fighting in a cold eviorment:-10 in the winter'' *''Fighting in Home or Familier Territory:+10'' There may be more added as time goes on. The ones in Italics only apply if one nation is inflicted. (Nevada would get the "Fighting in Major Mountin Range" for Invading Colorado, but not the Desert penlty for fighting in New Mexico) Casus Belli Attacker Attackers can have one of the following *Motive is Political:+5 *Motive is Social:+4 *Motive is Strategic:+3 *Motive is Economic:+2 *Motive is Revenge:+1 *Casus Belli is Faked: Casus Belli Selected-2 Defender Defenders may have 1 of the following. *Unprovoked attack:+5 *Provoked Attack:+3 *Defending major enemy or rival who attacked unprovoked:+7 *Defending from Major Enemy or rival who was provoked:+4 *Defending from a non leathal, provoked attack:+2 *Defending from a non leathal, unprovoked attack:+3 Morale *High Morale (Motive 3 or higher, Larger Strenght, Army size greater than or equal to enemy):+5 *Low Morale (Motive 2 or lower, smaller strenght, and smaller army):-5 *Democratic Government Supported:+3 *Non Demo Supported:+2 *Gov not supported:-5 *War not supported:-6 (Democracy) -3 (Non Demo) *Casus Belli Unclear:-4 *Won last Operation or Phase of Combat:+3 *Fake Casus Belli revealed to public:-10 Nuclear Weapons *Strategic nuclear weapon use on capital city: +5 for belligerent, -5 for defendant (of nuke). +2 per additional nuke for belligerent, -2 per additional nuke for defendant. *Strategic nuclear weapon use on major city: +3 for belligerent, -5 for defendant (of nuke). +1.5 per additional nuke for belligerent, -1.5 per additional nuke for defendant. *Strategic nuclear weapon use on minor city: +1 for belligerent, -5 for defendant (of nuke). +1 per additional nuke for belligerent, -1 per additional nuke for defendant. *Tactical nuclear weapon use: +5 for first '''tactical''' nuke, +.5 per additional nuke. *Nuclear weapon use for belligerent: -5 morale this turn and next turn. *Nuclear weapon use for defendant: -2.5 morale this turn only. *Space Defense Shield: +8 for Defender and +6 for Belligerent. Chance *Take your edit Count and divide it by your oppenets (Use 500 for NPC Nations) Take all of the digits to the left of the thousandths place and multiply them together. Take the one place of that and that is the chance. Front Penelties *Leaders: **Leading on multiple fronts:-30 per front **Leading on 1 front, providing military aid to another:-15 per front of Military Aid **Leading on 1 front, providing supplies to another:-5 per front of Supplies *Military Aiders: **Your military aider is leading on a differnt front:-5 for front they are leading **Your Military aider is providing military aid on a different front:-3 per front of military aid **Your Military aider is providing supplies on a differnt front:-2 per front of supplies *Supplier: **Your Supplier is leading on another front:-3 per front they are leading on **Your Supplier is providing Military aid on another front:-2 per front **Your Supplier is providing supplies on another front:-1 per front Recent Wars *-.75 for every turn of leading in the past 10 years *-.5 for every turn of military aiding in the past 10 years *-.25 for every turn of supplying in the past 10 years Popular Revolt and Major Enemy *For Popular Revolt, multiply your final result by 1.5 (Popular Revolt lasts 5-10 years) *For Major Enemy, Multiply your result by 1.4 (Lasts 10-15 years) Result Score Differental of 66 is needed to topple. Do an algo every year you are at war. Algo is Desgined by Yours truly, [[User:Edgeofnight| #Praise]][[User talk:Edgeofnight|Roosevelt.]] 21:28, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Note: Offensive operations are the only thing that can collapse a nation (Barring Turmoil caused by the war). You can't throw back a massive attack and then collapse the nation involved. I personally think 66 is a too high number. It would be very rare to actually get that differnece. Lowering it to something like 50 would most likely be better. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!''']] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|Free potatoes]]) 09:48, June 3, 2015 (UTC) WW3 When WW3 happens, i think there should be nuke limit so the game wont end so fast wih MAD occuring - QC. Won't need a nuke limit, just good modding. Even in the event of WWIII irl, nukes wouldnt go flying around. Russia and the US wouldnt be taht stupid. ~Tech True, but MAD could still happen in the game, Tech: by accident. [[User:Ace009|Graham Industries. Creating the future, today.]] ([[User talk:Ace009|talk]]) 17:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) South African Invasion of Swaziland Turn 1 South Africa *Strength:+22 *Location:8/4=2 *Population:8+2+10=20 *Numbers:70,000/5000=14/2=7 *Strategic Modifers:2+1+3+1+8=+15 *Casus Belli:+3 *Morale:5+2=7 *Chance:2375/500=4.75=4*7*5=14'''0''' *Fronts:0 *Recent Wars:0 Total:76 Swaziland *Tier: +10+4.8 (Nigeria Comdemnation) *Location: +10 *Population: +7 *Numbers: 5.000/70.000=0.07/5=0.014 *Strategic Modifiers: 5+3=+8+10=18 *Casus Belli: +5 *Morale: +2 *Chance: 500/2375=.210=2 *Fronts:0 *Recent Wars:0 Total: 58.814 Result 17.186 in the favour of South Africa Disscussion Litterally impossible to get lower than +10 as a leading, non-vassal nation. My bad. Also does this differential carry on into the next turn? Like, if next turn I get 50 differential, would that topple Swaziland? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!''']] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|Free potatoes]]) 16:00, June 3, 2015 (UTC) So you need what ever 66-17.186 is to topple. If you get 66 in a turn, you topple in a quarter year. Turn 2 South Africa *Tier: +22 *Location: 8/4=+2 *Population: 8+2+10=+20 *Numbers: 70.000/5.000=14/2=+7 *Strategic Modifiers: 2+1+3+1+8=+15 *Casus Belli: +3 *Morale: 5+2+3=+10 *Chance: +8 *Total: 87 Swaziland *Tier: +10+4.8=+14.8 *Location: +10 *Population: +7 *Numbers: 5.000/70.000=0.07/5=0.014 *Strategic Modifiers: 5+3=+8+10=18 *Casus Belli: +5 *Morale: +2 *Chance: +500/2382=..240=+8 *Fronts:0 *Recent Wars:0 *Total: 64.814 Result 22.186 differential 17.186+22.186=38.372 38.372 in the Favor of South Africa. Disscussion Nailed it. I believe this should be correct so yeah. Eh. Troop Numbers should be changed to account for casualties but meh. [[User:Edgeofnight| #Praise]][[User talk:Edgeofnight|Roosevelt.]] Turn 3 South Africa *Strenght:22-4.4=17.6 *Location:8/4=2 *Population:8 *Numbers:70,000/120,000=.58/5=.11 *Strategic Modifers:1+3+1=5 *Casus Belli:+3 *Morale:+3 *Chance:2384/500=4.768=134'''4''' *Nukes: *Fronts: *Recent Wars: '''Total:'''42.71 African Coaliton *Strenght: (10-2)(Swaziland)+26 (Nigeria)+9 (Egypt)+8(Libya)+8(Ethiopia)+8(Sudan)+8(Ghana)+8(Niger)+8(Liberia)+8(Ivory Coast) *Location:+10 *Population:+9+5 *Numbers:120,000/70,000=1.71=.42 *Strategic Modifers:+5+10+8+8+2+3=36 *Casus Belli:+5 *Morale: (Mostly Demo Nations with some degree of popular support):+3 *Chance:500/2384=.209=1'''8''' *'''Nukes:''' *'''Fronts:''' *'''Recent Wars:''' '''Total:167.42''' Result Within 6 months, the South African Army is forced back. Disscsussion Realized a mistake with the first two turns. South Africa's military tier is 5, not 2. Becuase it has been more than a year, Swaziland and South AFrica's scores degrade. The Following Nations are providing Military Aid. *Egypt *Libya *Ethiopia *Sudan *Ghana *Niger *Liberia *Ivory Coast PH Putsch Based on talk a while ago with Ace, i decided to have a putsch (coup) be launched against President Rivera. I decided not to post this on the game yet. This is how the events went down: Col. Rivera's brother, Rolando Rivera, secretly made up his mind to get rid of his warmongering sibling. He then pays a visit to the Chinese Embassy incognito, where he met an officer named Corporal Zhang Zhaolin, which, had the same principles. They then talked for hours on what would be the best way to kill Col. Rivera. Some of the options cited were poisoning his food, but the main disadvantage is that there is a food taster who checks if the food the president eats is poisonous. another option explored was tainted brandy. Rivera is known to be an alcoholic; but has the same downside with the first one. Another one was hijacking the A/C ventilation system with toxic gases, but was abandoned in favor of a new option: a bomb in the conference room. Later, a senator named Renato Alejandro Valera, a known critic of (Rodrigo) Rivera, hearing wind of a possible coup, asked him (Rolando) if he can get post in leadership should the coup be successful. He asked if he could be the prime minister of a post- putsch government On April 4, President Rivera held a staff meeting in a safe-house in Camp Aguinaldo. A young sergeant then knocked, asked permission to enter the room, saying he got some new intelligence regarding Chinese aggression, With his request granted. he entered the conference room containing him and 20 officers. He stands near Rivera, positioning the briefcase under the table near Rivera. After a few minutes, the sergeant received a planned telephone call and left the room. It is up to you to decide the result. Here is the RNG: 1= the bomb never went off; 2-4 = The bomb went off but Rivera survived unscathed; 5-7 = Rivera gets severe injuries; 8-9 = Rivera gets fatal injuries, and succumbs to complication due to the infection of the wounds; 10= The blast kills Rivera instantly. World War III Taiwanese Front Turn 1 China Taiwan and Friends Result Discussion i don't understand why Taiwan's side is labeled "Taiwan and friends." in my turn i stated i was attacking n a separate front, so that would be added in, plus Scotty's attack. [[User:Firesofdoom|'''Agent''']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'''Fires''']] Oh, yes. This is partially due to the fact it is in the same region of Earth. I am dividing fronts per region of the planet. Alright, Fires? [[User:Ace009|Graham Industries. Creating the future, today.]] ([[User talk:Ace009|talk]]) 02:08, June 5, 2015 (UTC) sorry... i didn't mean to come off as rude. i just misunderstood. again, i apologize, [[User:Firesofdoom|'''Agent''']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'''Fires''']] Except it doesnt work that way Ace. The place Japan is attacking and Taiwan have enough distance to be considered differnet fronts. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'''Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!''']] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|Free potatoes]]) 13:01, June 5, 2015 (UTC) More to come....... [[User:Ace009|Graham Industries. Creating the future, today.]] ([[User talk:Ace009|talk]]) 01:36, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Sino-Japanese Front Turn 1 Japan China Result Discussion